Mad at Gravity
by Sabrage
Summary: AU, Sailor Moon-based.  Rachel Berry's been having some very strange dreams as of late, but those are the least of her worries. Fighting a force threatening to destroy the entire world with a cat-lady guide might be the harder part.


Hola amigos! I thought maybe I'd give a Sailor Moon-esque Glee fic a go, because it was something like five in the morning and, well, why not?

Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or Sailor Moon. I do not claim any rights to either idea, and the material to be represented in this story is to be viewed as an artistic take on both the characters and concepts only.

Rated M for mature (sex, drugs, extreme violence, whatever tickles your fancy, it comes).

AU Glee fic (Sailor Moon universe taken into consideration, though warped a bit for our convenience).

Description: Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight? What's all this about? Rachel Berry's been having some very strange dreams as of late, but those are the least of her worries. Fighting a force threatening to destroy the entire world with a cat-lady guide might be the harder part. And she's still got school to consider! What's a girl to do?

Prologue: _In Memorandum_

Her dreams were getting rather odd as of late.

It started with an odd sort of half-syncope during ordinary moments, like class. She hadn't truly thought that much of it, because at the time, it hadn't seemed important. She'd always known that her mind had the propensity to wander, and it certainly wouldn't have been a stretch to imagine that this was all that was happening in class now, when her eyes would roll back in her head. Her mind let out to wander, however, she'd dream of the dark things.

She didn't particularly like the dark things, but you know. You do what you can about that.

Rachel Berry was fourteen years old at the time that she began having the dreams. They invaded her sleep at night eventually as well, parading under the guise of a simple, recurring nightmare. She consulted her therapist, who simply encouraged her to make some more friends, to do something other than sit and waste her time. Even her therapist was getting a bit tired of the dreams, you see. It was thus understandable that she was growing fatigued, that the very notion of her nodding off in classes where she had once held a perfect grade was going to drive her absolutely insane. She got her first C, and that was the final straw. She was no longer the straight A student with a perfect record and flowing hair, wanted by all the boys at her school but simply too busy with her incredible MySpace popularity to pursue any.

No. Now she was an average student who faded into the background, yelled at by teachers on a daily basis for falling asleep in class. She struggled now to keep her head up, propping her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow settled precariously along the edge of her desk. It ached and hit her funny bone just the wrong way, shooting tingles up her arm as it almost immediately fell asleep. And with it, unfortunately, so did she.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and with no warning, Rachel was there again. _Surrounded by darkness, staring at the Earth from some other vantage point in space. If she hadn't known any better, she might have said she was currently wandering some cross between the Moon and ancient Greece. Statues crumbled and ruined at her feet, pillars knocked this way and that. There was blood everywhere, but she chose to focus instead on the dusty stains along the debris of what had clearly been buildings before._

_She shifted, her gaze inexplicably drawn to the Earth once more. It seemed to glow for a moment, before she saw it again. As usual, it flickered. Its unholy shimmer died as something sinister moved. She felt it more than understood it, backed up against the remnants of an old gazebo and watched helplessly as the world stopping turning, covered in a darkness she couldn't entirely understand or help._

_Wake up._

"_W-what?"_

_Wake up._

"_I would certainly love to, but I seem to be experiencing these fainting spells rather frequently as of late," she spat, her hair whipping around her form as she spun to try and pin the voice in the shadows. There was silence as she stared across the old battlefield, unsure how, exactly, she knew that it had even been a battlefield at all. It made sense in the moment, however, and she was learning that questioning her dreams rarely got her anywhere productive._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Rachel, wake up._

_Rachel... wake up. Wake up! Rachel! Rachel!_

"Rachel Berry, wake up!"

"Ah!"

She startled, the sniggers of various classmates sounding across the classroom as none other than Principal Figgins rubbed his temples, groaning to himself as he motioned to the door. In trouble again, it would seem. She seethed, but stood, her shoulders sagging as she followed the man with a bowed head out the door, into the hallway, and to his office. She really wasn't surprised when she was suspended for the next two days – just furious.

These dreams had to stop. Now.

Reviews bring the continuation. :3 For serious.


End file.
